


Война барашков и цветов

by faikit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Болевая точка, думает он. Слабость и сентиментальность. Потом: младший брат. И наконец, в ритме сердцебиения: Шерлок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Война барашков и цветов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Warfare between the Sheep and the Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712225) by [quixotesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotesque/pseuds/quixotesque). 



«Миллионы лет у цветов растут шипы. И миллионы лет барашки все-таки едят цветы. Так неужели же это не серьезное дело — понять, почему они изо всех сил стараются отрастить шипы, если от шипов нет никакого толку? Неужели это не важно, что барашки и цветы воюют друг с другом? Да разве это не серьезнее и не важнее, чем арифметика толстого господина с багровым лицом? А если я знаю единственный в мире цветок, он растет только на моей планете, и другого такого больше нигде нет, а маленький барашек в одно прекрасное утро вдруг возьмет и съест его и даже не будет знать, что он натворил? И это все, по-твоему, не важно?»  
«Маленький принц»

 

Майкрофт знает многое. 

Он знает уравнения, которые любит его мать, и растения, которые любит отец. Он знает: когда Шерлоку сказали, что Рэдберд ушел жить в другое место, целый день лил дождь, а голос брата, позвонившего ему, чтобы узнать, так ли это, звучал странно и смазано. Он знает, что первые семена обиды и негодования проросли в Шерлоке уже тогда, когда он узнал правду.

Майкрофт разбирается в допросах. Знает, когда человек сломается, на сколько частей разобьется его воля. А также когда не сломается и как сломать его все равно. Знает множество секретов: больших государственных тайн и маленьких безобидных секретиков — целый сад всевозможных секретов заполняет одну из областей его разума. Он разбирается в уловках и манипуляциях. Строгий костюм, постукивание зонтика и безмятежная акулья улыбка — в этом он весь. 

Майкрофт всегда знал, что мир — опасное место, а Шерлок — представитель вымирающего вида, один из двух существующих его представителей. Шерлок привязан к Майкрофту кровью, истечением многих лет и силой чего-то очень глубинного, чего-то требовательного и нераспознанного, живущего в груди Майкрофта неизвестным науке глубоководным животным. Мир встанет на пути Шерлока, а Шерлок захочет встать на его пути, потому что он опасен. Слишком. Он неумолимо расчистит себе путь, пройдется бульдозером — неудержимой силой, крушащей неподвижный объект.

Майкрофт знает, как высоко он должен забраться, кем должен стать (самым опасным из всех), чтобы его светлоглазый брат в относительной безопасности вихрем разносил по камешку улицы, вскрывая их тайны. Он знает, что неравнодушие — не преимущество, и живет с этим неудобством с семи лет. Этот смущающий, неприятный факт не хочется осознавать, но приходится.

Болевая точка, думает он. Слабость и сентиментальность. Потом: младший брат. И наконец, в ритме сердцебиения: Шерлок.

— Что, Майкрофт? — Шерлок направляет скрипичный смычок на Майкрофта, как немой кинжал, словно намереваясь пришпилить его к двери, чтобы изучить, когда захочется, не допуская при этом в свою святая святых. — Устал играть со своими подхалимами, да? Они недостаточно быстро прыгают на ниточках, поэтому кукловод пришел докучать мне?

— Естественно, — негромко отвечает Майкрофт. Он не смотрит на грудь Шерлока, где скрывается под рубашкой шрам, красная аномалия, выделяющаяся на белой коже, как сверкающая лента крови на снегу. — Они стараются, однако вынужден с прискорбием отметить, что мои подхалимы отнюдь не так хорошо развлекают меня, как ты. Твоя театральность хороша по крайней мере для этого.

Шерлок долго смотрит на него. Затем отворачивается и возвращается к окну, как часто делает, драматично взмахивая полами халата, словно негодующая, вынужденная отступить птица крыльями. 

Майкрофт изгибает бровь. 

— Я оказался совершенно прав, — говорит он, зная, как это раздражает брата.

Шерлок отвечает резкой атональной мелодией.

Майкрофт закатывает глаза и садится в кресло Джона, рядом с которым стоит чашка Джона. Он прокручивает вокруг своей оси зонт и слушает. Шерлок играет так ужасно, как только может — и это в самом деле впечатляет, насколько ужасно он может играть. Майкрофт сказал бы ему об этом, но ненавидит поощрять брата — по крайней мере, пока он не решит, что Майкрофт достаточно наказан. Мелодия сглаживается, а затем неожиданно разворачивается так изящно, что кажется невероятным, чтобы она была рождена привычно нетерпеливыми пальцами Шерлока. 

— Ты знаешь, что я говорю о невероятных вещах, — самодовольно говорит Шерлок. 

Его отражение в окне ухмыляется.

— Разумеется, потому что, как ни странно, я говорю о невероятных вещах то же самое, Шерлок. Полагаю, я должен быть польщен тем, что ты до сих пор крадешь мои слова и выдаешь их за свои? Это мило так же, как когда, к примеру, кошки приносят домой мертвых мышек. 

Рука Шерлока меняет темп, от адажио к виваче. Его голос отражает скачок, ускоряясь, как пульс. 

— Если ты хотел мертвую мышь, то почему не сказал раньше? Я пришлю тебе на следующий день рождения и постараюсь, чтобы она прибыла прямо к завтраку и тебе не пришлось есть в одиночестве. Это будет мило? Ты сможешь завести друга.

— Превосходно, — говорит Майкрофт. — Мамуля будет гордиться таким проявлением щедрости с твоей стороны, а я назову животное в честь тебя в знак моей вечной благодарности. 

Он не лгал, когда говорил, что никто не способен развлечь его так, как брат.

— Ты не сделаешь ничего подобного.

— Сделаю, если обнаружу около себя грызуна.

Шерлок издает раздраженный звук, но не признает поражения. Майкрофт улыбается, готовый к следующей атаке. Скрипка продолжается жаловаться и петь, ее ухоженные струны дрожат при каждом прикосновении смычка и пальцев. 

Вскоре она будет отложена, и Шерлок сядет в кресло напротив, погрузившись в задумчивость. Будет так, как уже было два года назад: они станут говорить о Мориарти, объединяя мысли, выдергивая из безбрежного океана идеи и планы, отбрасывая их и вылавливая снова. На этот раз они подойдут к делу чрезвычайно основательно. Они воткнут нож в эту планету и вырежут всякий намек на призрак Мориарти.

Но пока Майкрофт слушает игру брата и бросается в него колкостями, как прежде, в их любимой детской игре. Он не говорит «Что я уже сделал для тебя». Он не говорит «Что я сделаю для тебя». Он уверен — Шерлок и так знает.


End file.
